1-4-3 (i love you)
by gummy smile
Summary: DONGHAE x EUNHYUK (HAEHYUK/EUNHAE)


Tittle : 1-4-3 (i love you)

Pairing : Haehyuk slight Sihyuk

" Ikhlas dari 1-4-3". Eunhyuk kerana hampir setiap tahun pada hari lahirnya dia akan menerima surat dan kado dari seseorang yang tidak dikenali atau makluk nama hanya ditulis 1-4-3 yang tidak diketahui maksudnya..entah Eunhyuk ini bodah atau apa..semua makluk di bumi ini tahu maksud 1-4-3..

" Hai Unyuk,dapat surat misteri lagi ya?" sapa Donghae yang dinobati sahabat baik Eunhyuk,Donghae terus melabuhkan punggung di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Yela,aku pun setiap tahun aku dapat .Dari tahun pertama aku belajar sehingga sekarang ,dah tahun keempat aku belajar disini,risau aku.." Eunhyuk mengadu kepada sahabat baiknya yang dikenali pada hari pertama dia melangkah masuk ke SM HIGH SCHOOL ini..Donghae hanya tersenyum..walaupun sedang gelisah,Eunhyuk tetap cantik dimata Donghae.

"Alah,kau ni risau ke nak tahu ?" perli Donghae sambil menjeling ,lalu Donghae itu,Donghae mengeluarkan hadiah dari begnya iaitu seekor monyet yang sedang memegang pisang yang menjadi kegemaran tersenyum riang.

"Kamsamhamnida Hae-ah,kau memang tahu apa yang aku suka kan ?" kata Eunhyuk lalu memeluk Donghae dan menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman dipipi hanya tersenyum.

-Skip time-

"Saengil chukka hamnida Hyukkie " ucap Siwon sambil memberi sejambak bunga warna pink kepada Eunhyuk..Sejujurnya,Eunhyuk tidak suka pada benda yang bernama bunga namun kerana bunga tersebut adalah dari namja pujaan hatinya,dia ambil yang berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum (paksa)..saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"ahhh..Kamsamhamnida Wonnie,tak tahu pula saya yang kamu tahu ulang tahun saya" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengambil bunga tersebut.

"alah,takkan saya lupa ulang tahun orang yang selalu mengikut saya setiap hari"ujar Siwon sambil senyum sinis terhadap hanya menunduk kerana malu,manakala Donghae cepat-cepat gengam tangan mungil Eunhyuk seolah-olah memberinya semangat.

"Hyukkie,kamu lapang tak? Saya nak ajak kamu makan" pelawa kelu,adakah dia patut terima atau menolak?dia memandang ke arah Donghae dan Donghae mengangguk tanda setuju yah walaupun sebenarnya Donghae tak rela.

" Saya okay je" jawap Eunhyuk pendek.

" Jom kita pergi sekarang" Siwon menarik Eunhyuk medekatinya dan melikari pinggang Eunhyuk yang ramping itu,dia sengaja memperlihatkan di depan Donghae.

Donghae kembali menatap layar telefonnya,tiada tanda-tanda Eunhyuk akan menelefonnya,biasanya jam begini telinga kecil Donghae akan panas mendengar cerita tentang Siwon dari Eunhyuk...dia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk menghilangkan saja Donghae ingin meminum air,pintu utama rumahnya diketuk..Apabila dibuka,Eunhyuk yang ada disitu terus memeluknya..

"Yah!..kau ingin membunuhku eoh?..ada apa? Enak-enak saja peluk saya.."Jerit Donghae,sebenarnya dia menikmati moment ini..

"Siwon melamarku tadi Ikan..dia suruh aku jadi yeojachingunya!" jerit Eunhyuk saking terlalu gembira,tapi tidak dengan Donghae,walaupun mulutnya tersenyum namun harinya siapa tahu.

"baguslah..jadi kau terima?" dia sedaya upaya menahan gejolak di hatinya..kalau ia terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan sudah tentu dia menangis sekarang.

"aku akan jadi GILA jika aku tidak terima,dasar Ikan bodoh..setelah ini,semua fangirlnya akan kecewa" Donghae hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala..manakala Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smile nya..

"ne ,dan jangan lupakan aku si Ikan bodoh" saja Donghae peringatkan Eunhyuk.

"pasti,ikan bodohku ini tidak akan terlupakan..janji"Eunhyuk mengaitkan jari kecilnya pada jari Donghae..namun janji Eunhyuk itu hanya kebohongan belaka,janji itu hanya kata-kata kosong buktinya dia hanya menhabiskan masanya dengan Siwon.

Kafe universiti ini semakin dipenuhi oleh para siswa dan siswi,Donghae yang kebetulan ingin mengisi perut datang ke kafe dan melihat Eunhyuk sedang bermain dengan handphonenya..

"Unyuk,sorang je ke?boleh aku duduk sini?" soal Donghae..

"Boleh tapi sekejap je nanti Wonnie oppa nak duduk disitu" balas Eunhyuk yang masih leka bermain handphone tanpa memandang ke arah Donghae..Donghae agak terkilan dengan sikap Eunhyuk dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ..

" urmm..aku ke kelas dulu,miane sebab ganggu Unyuk" _Donghae_

"bye" jawap Eunhyuk pendek...Donghae cepat- cepat pergi dari situ 'kau sudah berubah Hyukkie'..

3 tahun kemudian,Donghae yang merantau ke negara orang kini pulang kembali ke korea..sejak pergi dari korea,dia tidak dengar kabar Eunhyuk sekali pun..beribu-ribu mesej dan panggilan tapi tidak dijawap oleh Eunhyuk,..Donghae menyetir menuju ke rumahnya..Walaupun sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan korea namun hatinya tetap mencintai gadis gummy smile itu..

_SiHyuk side_

"oppa,apa salahku ?kena kau tega melakukan ini?" soal Eunhyuk pada Siwon..mereka sudah merancang untuk menikah dan pada saat terakhir hari pernikahan mereka,Eunhyuk ternampak kad jemputan dan disitu tentera sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalinya..SELAMAT DATANG KE PERNIKAHAN CHOI SIWON DAN KIM KI BUM..bergitula yang ada di kad itu..

'kenapa?kau tak bisa terima hmm?" soal Siwon dengan nada mengejek..

"aku sudah sedaya upaya mempersiapkan acara ini,malah semua duitku juga telah ku pertaruhkan..apa lagi yang kurang!" jerit Eunhyuk...dia sungguh menyesal kerana mempercayai Siwon dan menghianati Donghae dulu..

"apa peduliku..malah aku sangat berterima kasih kerana ingin menyumbang pada acara pernikahanku.." Siwon menolak Eunhyuk ke tepi jalan..Eunhyuk tidak segera bangun,malah dia hanya menunggu ada kereta yang senang hati melanggarnya..

PIPPPPPP...bunyi sebuah klakson kereta yang menuju ke arah Eunhyuk,namun Eunhyuk tidak juga bangun...dia hanya pasrah..5 minit sudah berlalu,namun tak terjadi apa-apa,badannya juga tidak sakit..'apa aku sudah mati' batin Eunhyuk..

"Unyuk?" suara itu sangat familiar..

"Hae..apa kau benar-benar disini..aku sangat membutuhkanmu" jawap Eunhyuk.

"hey Unyuk..buka matamu.."seseorang menepuk pipinya..dengan perlahan,Eunhyuk membuka mata..

"Hae!" ujar Eunhyuk lalu memeluk namja yang sangat dirinduinya..

" bangun la..aku akan menghantarmu" ujar Donghae sambil membantu Eunhyuk..

"Tapi Hae..aku sudah tidak punya rumah.." kata Eunhyuk perlahan..Donghae mengangkat alis nya..tanpa membuang masa,Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya..

"baiklah..kau tinggal saja di rumah ku" ujar Donghae..

**TBC..**

**Anyeong..ini adalah FF pertamaku...semoga menyenangkan..jangan lupa RnR...**


End file.
